Into Darkness
by Coraline15
Summary: As the darkness returns to Twilight Town, Axel discovers the New Organization has been searching for him in hopes of bringing him back to the path of Darkness. However, he finds he may have more concerns when a stranger becomes caught in the middle. (Rated for suspense) (Set during KHIII)
1. Chapter 1

Into Darkness

_**Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters aside from Natalie 'Nat' Rose are owned by Disney and Square Enix and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: This was actually a role play I've been doing with one of my close friends.. I know what might come to your mind, but I assure you, I am only writing this however the RP had went.. So please don't be mean about how it's written.. (Rated for suspense)

Prologue

Thunder echoed high above as the torrential fell upon the empty streets of Twilight Town. Small rivers snaked down alone the sloping pathways, only to collect in many of the large, rippling puddles that obscured the walkways. Twenty-eight year old Natalie Rose hurried through the streets, her long light and dark brown hair was plastered to her head and neck from the driving rain. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a long shadow was moving toward her, causing her to freeze. The action caused her to skid on the rain-slicked surface. Natalie spun around as she saw dozens of the glowing yellow eyes surrounded by black shadow. She was surrounded on all side by "Shadows".. While they were smallest and weakest of all Heartless, in numbers.. They were terrifying! Natalie began to panic and was in desperate need of help as she saw shadows moved closer and closer...

"O-oh God.."

_*THRAKKA-SHROOOOOOOOOOM!*_

Natalie jumped back in shock as a fire rose into the air, sending the Shadow Heartless spiraling away from her. She turned her head to the right and was shocked to see a rather tall and slender young man with bright red hair that seemed to have been set into slicked back spikes jumped down from a nearby building. He was dressed in a black cloak.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Axel grinned as he twirled a Chakram on one hand.

"Looks like I'm...too hot to handle." he remarked.

It was then that the rain began to once again pour down heavily upon them. As the downpour continued, the Shadows began to rise up from the depths.

"Maaaaybe you and I should split." Axel mused aloud.

The girl looked up at him, taking notice of his rather tall stature compared to her own. When he looked at her, her honey brown eyes filled with shock as they met with his bright emerald ones.

"U-uh.."

Axel smiled warmly at her. He then ran toward her, quickly picking her up in his arms, and taking off in a surprisingly fast pace as the Heartless raced after them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"W-whoa!"

Natalie was taken by surprise as he sped past and lifted her up off her feet. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

"Let's get out of here!" he told her. "It's not safe out in this rain. I need to get them someplace DRIER. Just hold on tight!"

She looked behind them and could see the swirling and rippling mass of darkness trailing behind them.

"T-they're getting closer.." she muttered shakily.

"Don't worry, we're almost there!"

Natalie let out a yelp as her savior barreled into a nearby warehouse, racing to the end as the Heartless followed them inside. He soon set Natalie down carefully before turning around and with a wide grin, he thrust his hands forward.

_*THRAKKA-SCHROOOOOM!*_

Large walls of flame soon enveloped all of the heartless, burning them up on the spot. Natalie's eyes went wide in awe at the walls of flames that were so high, they reached the ceiling. She turned away as the fire became so intense it was becoming painful to look at.

Then, at long last, the Heartless were completely dissolved away. As the flames died down, the young man turned toward her. Smiling warmly, he tapped the side of his head.

"My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he inquired.

Natalie looked up at him and couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm Natalie."

With that she firmly shook his hand, keeping eye contact as she shook his hand.

"Thanks for the save back there.."

"No problem! Anything for a pretty lady." Axel said with a deep bow, smiling warmly back at her.

Natalie's cheeks flushed a soft rosy color at the thought of being called pretty.

"We should probably stay here, out of the rain, until it's daytime and safer to go out." Axel offered.

Natalie continued to look at him but soon nodded and sat down on one of the nearby crates.

"So.. H-how did you do that?" she asked after a while.

Axel blinked blankly, but soon rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, you mean how can I use the flames?" he asked as he chuckled a bit. "Hey! It's a kind of magic."

Natalie was amazed by the aspect of using fire magic. She soon stood up and went over to one of the windows of the building and noticed the rain was pounding against the ground and the buildings outside. She jumped back as a flash of lightning lit everything up. There was a loud crash of thunder that shook the entire building.

Axel smiled a bit, and patted her on the back, giving her a big smile as he held her closely to him.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here. I'll keep you safe."

Natalie's face flushed a soft rosy color at the sudden intimacy as Axel's long and slender arms suddenly wrapped around her.

There was another thunderous crash outside. Natalie jumped as she heard a sudden clacking noise as something hit against the nearby window. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a crack forming in the glass. A chill ran through her as she saw the heavy drops of rain were now forming into hail.

Axel warmly smiled down at her as he led her away from the window. He then summoned up a small fire for the duo to sit in front of.

"We'll be nice and warm now!" he intoned

Natalie looked up at him in surprise, not used to being this close to someone.

"Hey, Axel?"

Axel tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, Nat?" he asked.

Natalie soon turned and looked at the fire as she spoke.

"Does it hurt when you control the fire? I mean.. Have you ever burned yourself?"

Axel grinned.

"Not at all! Watch." he said. "I just need to focus a bit." he held out his hand in the middle of the fire. "See?"

Natalie watched on in amazement. She was so mesmerized by the sight of the flickering flame she hadn't realize she had been reaching toward it until..

"OW!"

Natalie pulled back and gripped her hand in agony, mentally kicking herself at being so stupid.

Noting this, Axel looked over her hand, cringing a bit as he saw Natalie's hand was a beet red.

"Looks like you burnt it a bit." he remarked "Here, let me look in my pockets, see if I have a potion."

As he peered through his pockets, Axel soon pulled out a short glass bottle half-filled with a green sparkling liquid. Natalie held her horribly stinging hand as tears of pain and anger filled her eyes.

"God, I'm such a dumba$$.."

She froze as she realized what she had just said.

"Stupid.. Stupid.. Stupid.." she grumbled, hitting her forehead repeatedly in embarrassment.

"Here, just drink this." Axel said warmly. "It'll make you feel a lot better." he offered.

Natalie looked up at him and hesitated before carefully taking the bottle from him. She looked down at the bottle of sparkling liquid. She turned her gaze from the bottle to Axel then back again.

"Well.. H-here goes.."

She brought the glass bottle up to her lips and drank the entirety of the bottle. Natalie coughed and shivered a little, finding it had a slightly sour taste but was not too horrible. Natalie winced as she felt a warming sensation all along her hand and watched in shock and amazement as the burns seemed to dissolve away. Natalie stared at her once burned hand and then gave Axel a shocked and quizzical look.

"It's a Potion." Axel smiled. "They're well known for their healing abilities. Pretty basic stuff. Never had one?" he inquired as he tilted his head to the side.

"I've always thought you just pour them on the injuries you get." Natalie confessed, a bit sheepishly.

"You can, yes." Axel said. "But you can drink a potion too. They're not poisonous, after all..! Well, anyway... I can do tricks!"

He held one hand up, and then clenched it.

"Shaaaa-BAM!"

The fire rose up and turned into a burning person holding a sword up.

"A burning samurai!"

Natalie was shocked to see the being made of fire. She however, refrained from making the same mistake as before and only continued to stare at the unusual being. After a moment, Axel flicked his hand, and the burning samurai turned into a big glowing rose of pure fire. Natalie nodded in shock as she saw the massive rose of flickering flames. There was a suddenly loud bang as the main doors to the building were burst open by a large amount of wind and darkness blew out the rose of fire. Natalie jumped in shock and whirled around as she saw a figure dressed in black with a black face plate that concealed their identity. Natalie stared at the figure in shock and confusion.

**Author's Note: I know what you might be thinking.. But I'm honestly writing this based on how the RP went.. I hope no one gets upset by this and I'll try to get more done soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part One

"Well.. Isn't this touching?"

Axel blinked in surprise, rising up, frowning.

"You look familiar...wait. WAIT." he frowned. "...aren't you that...yes, you're VANITAS, aren't you?!" he growled.

"My my.. Nothing gets past you, does it?" Vanitas stated coldly.

He made his way toward Axel with his Keyblade raised up, pointing it to Axel's chest.

"Now.. How about you cooperate in coming with me and I won't have to use force to make you?"

Natalie stepped in front of Axel, staring up at Vanitas angrily.

"Leave him alone!"

She was rewarded with a hard slap that was hard enough to knock her to the ground. Vanitas stood over her as he pointed the Keyblade to her throat.

"None of this concerns you.." he growled.

Natalie glared up at him angrily in defiance.

"I think you, my friend, need to back off. Or I'm gonna TURN UP THE HEAT IN HERE!" Axel roared out as he clenched his fist tight.

_*THA-THROOOOOSH!* _

Walls of flame shot up, forcing Vanitas back.

"Stay behind me, Nat!" Axel proclaimed.

Natalie quickly got to her feet and took cover behind Axel, watching in shock as Vanitas stood up with a dark chuckle.

"Well, isn't this cute.." Vanitas chuckled. "It seems that the so call 'Flurry of Dancing Flames' has finally found himself a special someone.. How pathetic.."

Natalie turned to look up at her new friend with a look of shock and confusion at how Vanitas knew Axel. Vanitas chuckled and with the wave of his Keyblade, multiple black and dark blue creatures with bright red eyes began to appear around them. Natalie was shocked to see the unusual heart emblems that adorned their forehead or chest.

"Ah! The Unversed!" Axel remarked. "Oh, I'm so scared...not."

Smirking, he snapped his fingers, and a burning wave of flame shot forward, enveloping the Unversed as he grinned.

"Seriously, you don't scare me with them! They're so weak!"

As the Unversed disappeared, another much larger one appeared behind them!

"Axel!"

The massive Unversed let out a roar and spat what seemed to be a dark substance that landed on Axel's right arm. The black sludge seemed to melt through the sleeve of his cloak.

Axel gasped, reeling back in pain as the substance began to burn his skin.

"Oh GOD! Axel!" Natalie cried in horror.

Ignoring her, Axel turned and frowned darkly at the Unversed, clutching his fist up as a Unversed approached.

A blast a fire shot from his fist. The Unversed made a screech as it was sent flying across the room and struck against the nearby wall. Natalie hurried to Axel's side and felt tears forming as she frantically began trying to scrape the gloop from Axel's arm, wincing as it seemed to sting on contact. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the black ooze finally dribble onto the floor, leaving a deep crimson mark behind. Vanitas took that moment to walk toward them. He stopped and raised his Void Gear Keyblade up, pointing it directly at Axel's chest.

"Get AWAY from him!" Natalie screamed angrily.

Vanitas turned toward her and struck her in the head with the side of his Void Gear Keyblade, knocking her to the floor, the impact causing Natalie's head to strike against the floor. Axel's eyes went wide, and his green eyes flashed darkly as he swept forward. He brought his Flame Liberator Keyblade forward and slammed it against Vanitas's head.

_*KRA-KLANG!*_

The attack knocked Vanitas backward but while it created a crack in the face-plate, he still remained standing. The massive Unversed made its way toward them.

Axel growled and he spun his keyblade around and around, as a burning, enormous wheel of fire formed.

_*SHAKKA-THROOOOOOOM!*_

The wheel of fire struck the Unversed, which slammed it into Vanitas, sending both of them crashing out through the wall, causing the entire building to shake. Vanitas and the Unversed vanished in a flash of smoke. Rain and hail began to pour in through the now gaping hole in the wall. Natalie lay on the floor as the rain water began pooling around her, mixing with bits of crimson around her head. Axel gasped, kneeling down beside her, soon lifting her up into his arms before he quickly took off.

"Don't worry, Natalie! I'm getting you somewhere safe!"

Natalie let out a small whimper as he picked her up and she soon opened her eyes groggily.

"Ow..." she croak.

As Natalie moved, she winced at the pain in her head. It felt as if her head was about to split open.

It was at that moment that Axel arrived in Twilight Town, racing into the nearest building. Inside the building was a young boy with silvery-blonde hair, another boy with light and dark brown hair, and a girl with auburn red hair. The trio had been in the middle of eating and were taken by surprise when they saw them enter the room.

"Oh no! The girl's hurt!" the brunette gasped in shock.

"Have you got any healing magic?" Axel asked of them all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natalie made a whimper at the loud voices and when she looked up, she could see a young boy with silvery-blonde hair and bright greenish-blue eyes, another boy with light and dark brown hair that had a been put in a spiky type of style and brilliant blue eyes, and a girl with short auburn hair with blue eyes a shade darker than the brunette's. Natalie's eyes went wide with panic as they moved toward her. Natalie leapt to her feet and was suddenly hit by a splitting headache.

"Nat, relax, you're with friends of mine." Axel insisted as Sora stepped forward and looked Natalie over.

"Here, I know some basic healing magic." he said, as he concentrated and with a shimmer of sparkling light, he manifested his Keyblade.

At first, Natalie was unsure. However, as a warmth from the soft green magic bathed over her, Natalie soon closed her eyes. She felt a slight tingling feeling wash over the gash on the side of her head and after a moment, she felt it fade away. She soon opened her eyes and looked at them.

"T-thanks.. Sorry for freaking out like that.." she said, smiling sheepishly.

Sora and the others smiled.

"It's okay." Sora said warmly. "We understand! I'm Sora!" he said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you." said the auburn haired girl.

"And I'm Riku." added the silver-blonde.

"I'm Natalie." Natalie smiled.

She shook each of their hands, keeping eye contact as she gave a firm shake. When Natalie turned back to Axel, she frowned as she took notice of the deep red burn that had been left by the black ooze.

"A-Axel, y-your ARM!"

Axel blinked, and then looked at his arm.

"Oh! D-didn't see that. Woops." he remarked, shaking his head.

"Here, let me heal that for you." Sora offered.

Sora held up his keyblade and Natalie was amazed as she saw him use the Keyblade again.

"That's amazing.." she smiled.

She soon blushed a bit.

"I.. Don't really have magic.." she muttered, mainly to herself, looking a bit uneasy.

"Oh, that's okay." Sora said warmly. "Until I got the Keyblade, I couldn't use magic either! But if you train and study hard, maybe one day you could learn how to become chosen by a keyblade yourself!"

Natalie nervously scratched the back of her neck.

"Maybe.."

Her eyes went wide as she remembered something.

"Axel, that guy! We gotta find him before he hurts somebody!"

"Who?" asked Riku.

"Well, I couldn't see his face.. But he was dressed in black I think and he had this weird mask that hid his face.." Natalie frowned.

Sora and the others gasped, looking around at each other.

"VANITAS!" They all said at once.

"Yes, he's becoming a real pain in the a$$..." Axel sighed, shaking his head back and forth.

Natalie was surprised this.

"You know that guy?" she said in shock.

"He's a member of "Organization XIII". I used to be a member myself." Axel said, putting a hand on his chest. "They all got VERY snazzy threads, admittedly. See?" he said, showing off his full black attire.

Natalie was shocked by this, unsure of how to respond. She soon snapped out of it and spoke up.

"But why are they doing this?" She asked. "I don't understand.."

"Why? Well..." Sora sighed. "The point of Organization XIII we THOUGHT was they wanted to get their hearts back, because they're all nobodies. But the truth is, the point...was to hollow out the organization members and turn them into puppets for their master, Xehanort!"

"That's HORRIBLE!" Natalie nearly shouted, horrified by this. "We gotta do something!"

She turned to looked at Axel as she remembered what Axel had said.

"Axel.. You said you were one of them.."

"Well, yes, I used to be." Axel sighed, hands on his hips. "I was a "Nobody", a being that had no heart. I thought the only way to get it back was to stick with them. Then I learned that if they've got enough time and good friends around them...people who care, well...a nobody will gain a heart of their own."

Natalie was shocked at this but soon placed a hand on his shoulder. There was a sudden flash of dark smoke just outside the building. That was when the door suddenly slammed open.

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for taking so long.. I've been really busy.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two

Everyone turned, staring at the figures outside on the street...all dark, clothed and hooded as Axel's eyes widened.

"Well, well!" he remarked. "Vanitas, Xigbar and Xenmas! All three of you here for little ol' me?" he inquired.

The three did not seem impressed, though it was hard to tell due to Vanitas' black plated mask. They however, soon entered the building.

"You still refuse to see sense.." Xemnas stated. "Yet.. You had still chosen to turn on your superiors.."

Natalie stiffened at the deep and cold tone to his voice.

"You Keep pretending that you care.." Xemnas continued. "But, you are still blind to your own weakness."

"You need to leave." Axel said, as he held up his hand.

_*FWOOOOM!* _

He formed his keyblade as Sora, Riku and Kairi formed THEIRS.

"You're outnumbered!" he proclaimed as Sora and Riku nodded at each other, Kairi focusing her power through her keyblade, magical energy rising off it in waves.

Xemnas was unimpressed by this.

"Now, is that any way to act?" asked Vanitas.

In one quick motion, Vanitas took hold of Natalie's arm and pulled her toward him.

"Let her go!" Sora shouted.

Natalie squeaked as Vanitas pulled her closer.

"Now, we all know why we're here.." Vanitas stated.

He turned toward Axel, readying his own Keyblade.

"Axel?" Natalie whimpered.

"Let her go and I promise I'll only beat you to a SEMI-bloody pulp!" Axel proclaimed. "AND I'll even send you flowers in the hospital."

"Yeah, hands off, you CREEP!" Sora yelled out.

Vanitas only responded by pressing his Void Gear Keyblade against Natalie's throat, a black mist emitting from the blade causing her to freeze up. Terrified tears began to slip down her cheeks as she felt the mist touch her skin and making it feel numb.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Axel roared.

_*THRA-SCHROOOOOM!* _

A burning rope of fire shot out from Axel, and ensnared Vanitas around his neck as Axel glowered darkly, forcing him to drop Natalie, Riku racing forward, scooping her up. Natalie gasped as she collapsed. She started to cough and choke as the black mist seemed to linger around where the mist had touched her. Vanitas let out an angry growl and took hold of the fire rope, causing the flames to become a darker shade until it became an inky black. The now black flames began to loop itself around Axel's body. The flamed rope traveled up, looped around Axel's neck, and soon became a death grip.

"Leeeet GO!"

Sora's keyblade shone forth and Vanitas was soon knocked through the nearby wall, allowing Axel to fall to the ground, panting heavily as Kairi raised to Natalie's side.

"You alright?"

Natalie only looked at her friend on the ground.

"I tire of this.." Xemnas stated coldly.

Then, faster than anyone could blink, Xemnas rushed forward at great speed and surrounded all of them in a black smoke. Natalie felt everything becoming hazy as they were taken into a dark realm that caught Natalie off guard. Large black stones rose all around them as large crystals gleamed, painting the world in a faint blue glow. Natalie let out a yelp as she and her new friends were deposited unceremoniously on what Natalie could only describe as sand. High above them, was nothing but an inky blackness with no stars and no moon.

"What in the..." Axel remarked, looking around along with Sora and Riku and Kairi as they stared about at their surroundings, then at Natalie. "Where the heck are we?"

Natalie looked all around, shivering as she felt a heaviness all around them.

"Welcome.. To our domain.." Xemnas intoned.

He soon turned to Axel with a cold stare.

"You of anyone should know of this place.."

"S..stop this!" Natalie managed to say, though she tried not to show her fear.

Natalie tried to get up but felt an overwhelming dizziness but ignored it and stared up at him. She froze as her eyes became transfixed by his peculiar eyes. They were an eerie golden yellow and yet as she looked at them, shivers of fear began to overwhelm her as he stared back.

"Natalie!" Axel roared out, racing forward, swinging his keyblade at Xenmas as Sora and Riku and Kairi raced forward to with their keyblades as well. "Don't give in! Face your fears!" He proclaimed.

Xemnas just managed to jump back from Axel's attack. Natalie stumbled back as the trance she had been in was shattered, feeling dizzy. She tightly shut her eyes as she gathered herself.

"You think you are able to fight the darkness?" Xemnas said.

He let out a cruel chuckle.

"Nothing is stronger than that of darkness.." he grinned darkly. "Darkness shall triumph over light! You have no power against- GUH!"

He didn't get any further as Natalie threw a handful of sand she gathered from the ground and threw into Xemnas' face, temporarily blinding him as it got into his eyes.

"How.. How DARE YOU!?" Xemnas roared.

Whilst Vanitas and Xigbar were trying to fend off Sora and Riku and Kairi, Axel spun through the air, flames wrapping around him and slamming hard into Xemnas, into his back.

_*THRA-THROOOOM!*_

Xemnas roared with pain and rage. He shot out a blast of darkness from his hand which struck Axel in the chest.

"AXEL!" Natalie cried.

Xemnas spun around with a dark glare. In a blur of motion, he took hold of Natalie and slammed her against the sand covered ground. Natalie scream was cut off as her back struck the ground.

He lifted her up again and with all his strength slammed her back against the rock wall.

After fighting back Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Vanitas took hold of Axel while Xemnas grabbed Natalie and in a flash of smoke, he, Xemnas, and Xigbar disappeared with Axel and Natalie, leaving the three friends behind in the darkness.

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long.. I also apologize ****if this might be a bit over the top but I will try to do what I can to get more done..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Three

"Where'd they go!?" Sora gasped out, looking around.

"Sora, calm down. We can track them." Riku insisted. "We'll follow their doors to darkness!"

Sora and Kairi soon nodded and soon began tracking the portals to darkness. Then, at long last, Sora and Kairi, found the portal to darkness they wanted.

"Here it is!" Sora cheered. "It goes to Castle Oblivion!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natalie found that she, Axel, Xemnas Vanitas, and Xigbar were now in the main hall of what seemed to be an abandoned castle. Natalie looked all around in confusion at the unusually blank walls and surroundings. Axel was unfortunately still unconscious. Natalie hurried to Axel's side, stumbling a bit as she began to feel lightheaded. She shook her head to clear it and soon managed to reach her friend.

"Axel?"

Natalie turned away from her injured friend to look at the Organization members.

"W-what did you DO to him!?"

"He has been.. Apprehended.. But I would not worry.. For you will both face the fate you had been destined to be a part of.." Xemnas stated coldly. "We shall see what darkness lurks within you."

Natalie glared at Xemnas in such a way that, if sheer willpower were converted into a physical force, would have leveled a city block. She was not in the mood.

"Do not pretend.. Every being has darkness within them.."

Natalie however, refused to say anything.

"You will learn not to defy us.."

With that said, Xemnas, Vanitas, and Xigbar left in a blast of black smoke, leaving the two secured within the empty room. Natalie turned back to Axel and took his hand, holding it tight.

She could sense an eerie darkness around them and everything seemed to be a bit hazy. Natalie suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around.

"GET AWAY!"

_*WHAK!*_

Sora stumbled back, head spinning and the air escaping from his lungs as he tipped over and toppled to his side. Natalie's eyes went wide as she had not realized Riku, Sora, and Kairi had entered the room through a portal.

"S-Sora!" Natalie gasped when she realized what she had done. "I-I'm sorry!"

Sora groaned as he slowly sat up. He slowly climb back to feet, wincing as he lifted a hand to his cheek which was now sore from the blow.

"Ow," was all he could say as he touched the tender skin.

"I'm sorry, Sora! I didn't know it was you." Natalie apologized, frowning a bit.

Sora rubbed his cheek as the others approached Natalie.

"It's okay. It looks like you're safe." Sora offered as Kairi and Riku looked around.

"Weird...where did Axel go?" Riku inquired, a bit confused.

"He must have been taken back to the Organization." Kairi reasoned. "We need to get him back!"

Natalie's eyes grew wide at the realization that Axel was gone.

"B-But he was just right HERE!"

Natalie frantically began to search all around the room.

"They must have taken him somewhere else. We'll just follow their door to darkness like we did to find you!" Kairi offered.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll find him." Sora said gently to her.

Natalie hesitated but soon nodded.

Elsewhere within Castle Oblivion, Xemnas stood over a semi-conscious Axel who had been detained by chains made from pure darkness.

"Tell me.. Why have you turned on us?"

Axel gave them a smirk. "Oh, I dunno. Rack your brains, Xemnas. SHOULDN'T TAKE MORE THAN A COUPLE SECONDS." He remarked snarkily.

Xemnas remained silent but in one swift motion, he brought his hand back and struck Axel hard across the face.

"You will show your superior more RESPECT." he growled, his golden eyes flashing dangerously.

The force of the impact was enough to leave a large black bruise on the side of his face.

"I suggest you listen to him." Xigbar intoned. "Unless you want to face the consequence.."

"You were never, ever my superior. You're just a vessel for a creepy, golden-eyed weirdo for his stupid plans." Axel snapped back. "THAT'S why I rebelled against you. You want me to be just another hollow shell to fill up. Nobody in their right mind would do that, what makes you think I would?" he remarked. "I gotta be ME, man." he added with a cocky grin.

Xemnas struck him again before picking him up by the throat, the chains of darkness pulling Axel down into Xemnas' tight grip.

"You are blind to what we can become.." Xemnas growled. "You have allowed the light to inhabit you for far too long.. Light is what makes you weak.. Darkness is what makes us STRONG.. And yet.. You refuse to see reason."

"Light...dark..." Axel cringed. "It's YOUR darkness. Not mine. Whatever I become...I'll become on my OWN terms!" he proclaimed.

Xemnas remained silent, though his eyes flashes darkly and his grip became tighter before he lifted a hand up and slammed it into side of Axel's face and slammed his back against the wall.

"The darkness is in all of us.. You can not hide what you are.."

Xemnas then dropped Axel unceremoniously and he and the chains landed heavily onto the floor.

"You will realize the truth once the light within you has drained from you."

Axel glared back at him. "You can TRY. But you're not gonna succeed. My FRIENDS are my light!"

Xemnas scowled, gritting his teeth. He summoned lasers from his hands and struck Axel across the face.

"You have rebelled for far too long.." he snarled. "You think you can overpower darkness.. But darkness is still within you."

"The others will be here." Axel insisted as he smugly smiled. "They've always found a way to defeat you. ALWAYS. You know what the definition of insanity is? Doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. What makes you think you're going to beat them when you've screwed it up the last four, five times you tried?" He inquired, still defiant, eyes gleaming brightly.

"And what makes you think they would ever trust you.. After all, you are still much like we are.. Darkness is still within you.. No matter how much you deny it.. Darkness will succeed."

"Because in my heart of hearts, they're my friends. And I believe in them. And they...believe in me." Axel proclaimed...

Just as the doors burst open, and Sora and Riku and Kairi and Natalie stood there!

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for taking so long.. I had been really busy lately.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Four

"Axel!"

Natalie soon hurried to her friend and began to try and get him free. However, as her hands touched the chains, she felt a burning sensation.

Axel cringed. "Hold on. I'll try and help you break them off." He told them, focusing, trying to help shatter the chains.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi readied their Keyblades to help. There was a suddenly loud *SHING* type of noise before a blast of Darkness struck them from behind surrounding them in the same type of chains Axel was surrounded in! Natalie felt a numbing sensation overtaking every sensation.

"So glad you could JOIN us, Guardians of Light." Xemnas grinned darkly.

"Why are you DOING this!?" Natalie wanted to know. "This is WRONG!"

Xemnas ignored her as he continued speaking.

"Oh how we have waited for this moment.." Xemnas continued. "Tell me.. Why do you refuse to accept the darkness..? It is within all of us and yet.. You still fight against us."

"Because you screw up our worlds. We don't NEED another reason!" Riku proclaimed.

"Yeah, kinda your fault, there." Sora remarked.

Xemnas made his way toward Sora and grabbed him by the throat, gripping it tight.

"I suggest you remain SILENT before I decide your fate.." Xemnas snarled.

He held the grip so tight, black dots began to swarm the edges of Sora's vision.

Sora made a choked noise as he tried to speak. Xemnas then threw Sora to the ground.

It was then that something seemed to break in Axel, as he was suddenly free of the chains...

_*THRA-KROOOOOOOOM!*_

...And dark, purplish fire was encircling him as he rose up, holding his gloved hands high and focusing intensely as powerful fire seemed to envelop him.

He looked MAD.

Xemnas took notice and grinned darkly. It would seem the action from before had caused the darkness to once again fill Axel's heart.

"A-Axel?" Natalie whimpered.

"It seems I was correct.." Xemnas grinned. "Now.. Destroy them!"

Axel slowly turned to Xemnas, and his eyes seemed to go completely dark.

"...I don't think he quite feels like obeying you..." Riku realized as Axel's face split in a snarl.

"YOU. HATE! HAAAATE!" he roared out, launching at Xemnas, slamming into him!

A grunt of pain left Xemnas' mouth as his head struck the wall. Xigbar and Vanitas readied their weapons, attacking Axel from behind, knocking him to the floor.

"Do not FIGHT the Darkness," Vanitas said, standing over him. "USE it and become one of US!"

Sora, who had regained consciousness looked up, a noticeable bruise could be seen around his neck.

"Axel! NO! FIGHT IT!

Natalie stared at Axel in horror and fear, having never seen his eyes so dark and filled with anger.

Axel held his hands up.

_*SHAKKA-THROOOOOM!* _

Dark blue fire formed into chakras on his grip as he leapt into the air.

_*THRA-THRAK!* _

He slammed them into Xigbar and Vanitas as the others gasped in shock at the FEROCITY of his moves!

"HATE! YOU! KILL! YOOOOOU!"

Xigbar and Vanitas were smashed through the wall, sending rubble and debris to the floor as they vanished in black smoke.

"A...Axel?" Natalie whimpered.

She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she saw that dark gleam in his eyes.

Axel growled darkly, clutching his chakras, getting closer and closer. Then.. He stopped, looming slightly over her, his body quivering. It appeared he couldn't bring himself to go any further!

"Axel..?"

She was shaking in fear as he loomed over her. Sora Riku, and Kairi watched helplessly at what was going on.

"Please d-don't.." Natalie whimpered.

She looked into his eyes, tears of fear slipping down her cheeks.

Axel's body shook...it quivered, and then...

...the strange light in his eyes vanished, and he seemed to return to normal, the dark aura around him fading away!

The room began to grow brighter as the darkness from Axel began to fade away. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stared in shock as they saw the black wisps leaving Axel's body. Natalie stared up at him, fear still evident in her eyes as he still loomed over them.

Axel finally flopped onto his knees, panting a bit, feeling over his frame.

"..oh... WOW, that... That felt.. Strange..." he murmured. "..really, really strange.."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Natalie looked up at him.

"Axel?" said Kairi.

"Thought we lost you there." Sora smiled, a bit in relief.

Natalie remained silent, still feeling a bit uneasy about what had happened.

Axel then wrapped his arms tightly around Natalie.

"I heard your voice." he whispered. "...I heard your voice, and it brought me back."

Natalie was surprised by the hug and managed to return the hug as she openly began to sob into his shoulder.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi smiled as they watched the touching scene.

"Here, lemme get you out of those." Axel offered, taking his chakram, slicing at the chains over everybody.

Natalie flinched as the chains were sliced through like a knife through better. Sora, Riku, and Kairi quickly stood up. Natalie threw her arms around Axel.

"Axel.. You're okay.."

Axel grinned back.

"It'd take more than that to stop me!" He said, going to go free of the others, slicing through THEIR chains as well!

There was a soft *fwoosh* as Xemnas appeared behind them, causing Natalie to freeze. Faster than anyone could blink, Xemnas's elbow jutted back and then forward. A loud hiss echoed off the walls as one of the lasers in his hands pierced through Axel's back!

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for taking so long with this section there had been a lot of things I had been working on.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Five

Axel's eyes went wide...and then he flopped down, down onto the floor with a loud thump. His eyes seemed to go pale and wide...his skin soon going pale as well.

"AXEL!"

Natalie took hold on him, tears of horror and fear filling her eyes.

"Axel..!"

Xemnas let out a dark chuckle.

"Darkness.. Will always.. Prevail.."

With that last remark, Xemnas vanished from sight.

"Axel.. Please no..!"

"We have to get him to town." Sora insisted, helping Axel up into his arms. "We've got to get him healed! Fast!" He told them all.

Natalie was in tears but nodded in response, trying to stem the bleeding in his back.

"Hang on, Axel.." she whimpered. "We're getting you some help."

The gang all took off, barreling back the way they'd gone, Sora panting heavily.

"Okay! Okay, Twilight Town's closest!" He said as they barreled towards the still-open doorway to darkness. "We'll get him there!"

Natalie nodded but was still in a panic as she held onto her first friend as tears slipped down her face. They soon reached Twilight Town and they began searching for the closest place where they could find help.

"Axel, stay with us," Natalie whimpered. "We're almost there!"

Soon, they'd reached the nearest shop, Kairi purchasing some potions, which they began forcing into Axel's mouth.

"Axel, Axel say something!" Sora insisted as they lay him in a nearby chair, his body automatically swallowing the potion.

"Axel.." Natalie whimpered softly.

She took hold of Axel's hand and held it tight.

"Axel, please.."

Natalie hesitated before pulling Axel into a tight hug.

"Wake up.. Please Axel.. Please wake up.."

Riku, Sora, and Kairi remained silent as Natalie continued to hold Axel tightly. Her tears slipped freely down her cheeks as she shut her eyes tight.

"You were the first person I had ever called my friend.. I can't lose you now.. Axel.. P-please don't die.. We need you.."

As her tears fell down, splattering on Axel, for a brief, shining moment, the area around his heart glowed brightly, and then...

His eyelids fluttered open.

"G..Guys? N...Nat...you...you all...okay?"

Natalie opened her eyes as fresh tears fell free.

"Axel.."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked up as Hope rose in their hearts.

"Axel..!"

Natalie threw her arms around him tightly and began sobbing out of pure joy.

"Axel.. Y-you're okay.."

Axel returned the hug, smiling warmly. "Sorry, I...made you...worry..." He murmured softly.

Natalie noticed the strain in Axel's voice and instantly became worried.

"Axel, are you okay?"

Natalie took Axel's hand and held it gently.

"Axel.. I think you may have been struck through the heart!" Sora stated, horror and concern shining in his sapphire eyes.

Riku and Kairi's eyes went wide in horror.

Axel blinked a bit, looking down at his chest. "Oh. Well...that's not good." He confessed. "Is it?"

"We need to get him to Master Yen Sid, he'll be able to help." Sora reasoned. "Let's get him to our Gummi Ship!"

"Gummi.. Ship?" asked Natalie in surprise.

Sora nodded.

"We can explain about it later." Riku stated. "We have to get Axel to the ship!"

Kairi, Natalie, and Sora nodded. Then together, they helped Axel to where the ship was stationed outside of Twilight Town. With Axel loaded onto the ship and laid down upon a little bed in the Gummi Ship, Sora took the Gummi Ship off through the air, up, up into the stars as Axel laid there, unconscious, moaning a bit as Kairi gently applied a cool ice pack to his head.

Fear and worry gripped at Natalie's heart as she took Axel's hand and held it tight.

"I'm so sorry.." she whimpered.

Axel mumbled in his sleep, barely conscious, but they managed to hear something from him.

"...N...Nat...a...lie..."

Natalie looked at him, tears slipping down her face.

"Axel, stay with me.."

She gripped his hand tighter. She took out another potion and gently poured it over the wound in his chest, knowing it would be dangerous to have him drink the potion.

"We're almost there.." Natalie told him.

She continued to talking to him, trying to keep him from going unconscious again. After about five or so minutes, the ship had had finally touched down just outside Yen Sid's tower. Sora, Riku, and Kairi hurried into the tower, helping to bring Axel up the steps with Natalie right at Axel's side.

As they entered the chamber of the tower, Yen Sid took notice of them and stood from his seat.

"What has happened here?"

Natalie instantly froze at the stern tone in his voice.

"Master Yen Sid, Axel is horribly injured!" Riku stated. "Xemnas and his cohorts tried to turn him to the darkness."

Yen Sid dusted himself off, gesturing for them to lay him down on a nearby chair. "Luckily...I can handle this." He insisted. "Your friend shall be fine."

Sora, Kairi and Riku nodded and carefully set Axel in the chair. Though Natalie nodded as well, she continued to hold Axel's hand.

"Please be okay.." she whimpered.

She then slowly let go of Axel's hand.

Yen Sid held up his hand, and glowing, green, pulsing light cascaded around it before he aimed it squarely at Axel.

_*SHA-THROOOOM!*_

Axel was bathed in the green light, and his eyelids fluttered.

"...guys...? You...okay...?" He murmured.

Natalie had jumped at the suddenly loud noise but soon felt tears forming in her eyes as she saw Axel open his eyes and she ran to his side.

"Axel.."

She instantly threw her arms around him and held onto him tight. Natalie shut her eyes tight as she held onto him. Axel, in turn, hugged her back as closely as he could.

"Sorry I took so long." He whispered.

Natalie now couldn't hold her tears back as she hugged him tighter.

"I t-thought you were.. W..were.."

Natalie trailed off as all of her emotions overwhelmed her. Her sadness, her fear, and her distress broke free. Sora moved toward them to place a hand on Natalie's shoulder but was stopped by Riku, who gave him a look to suggest giving Natalie and Axel a moment alone. Yen Sid watched them silently. It seemed that he was in deep thought.

Axel, in turn, hugged her back.

"I was so worried about you too, Natalie. I'm just glad you're alright."

Natalie continued hugging him, feeling he would disappear if she let go.

"It seems that you have found another ally in this battle of light and darkness." Yen Sid intoned, causing Natalie to jump slightly. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" asked Natalie, turning to look at the master of magic.

"You guys did me a solid." Axel said firmly. "I'll help you fight Xenmas...however I can!"

Sora, Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement. Natalie looked from them then to Axel and after a moment, she let Axel go and soon stood up.

"I'll do what I can to help too." she stated after a moment.

Axel smiled and nodded as did Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Very well.." said Yen Sid. "May your heart be your guiding key."

Natalie smiled and nodded, turning toward Axel who smiled back and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sora, Riku and Kairi soon joined him, and together, the five friends knew that as long as they relied on the light, they could fight against fight against the darkness together.

The End

**Author's Note: I do apologize for taking so long.. I am also really sorry if it may seem rushed at the end.. But in any case, I hope you all enjoyed the story and have a great day**


End file.
